


Hanging Fire

by fElBiTeR



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e20 I Know Who You Are, Evil Barry, Hand Jobs, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, No penetration, Outdoor Sex, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slash, Speedster Healing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/pseuds/fElBiTeR
Summary: Barry Allen is standing before a glowing blue god, another version of himself left behind by the people that he loved.There was a flash of blue lightning, and Barry was slammed to the floor in less than a second. At least he really is the fastest man alive now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I couldn't find the past EoBarry tag so, uh, I just slapped it on here sorry)
> 
> holy shit
> 
> LISTEN, THE STUFF I WROTE ABOUT HALF A WEEK AGO (THIS FIC) SHOWED UP IN THIS WEEK's EPISODE IM sO HAPPY
> 
> But I don't know what I'm doing 
> 
> Enjoy

“We’re not gods, Barry,” Jay Garrick is saying with stern eyes from his side of the table in the Motorcar Diner, and Barry looks at him in awe. Jay, who is his dad’s Earth-3 doppelganger. Jay’s created his own speed equation and yet he’s still so humble after all this time. Jay’s been around for awhile, and he’s been the Flash for a long time on Earth-3. He knows how a speedster works, the in’s and out’s and all the do’s or don’ts that Barry still doesn't understand now, even as Jay Garrick is stuck in the speed force _for_ Barry’s mistakes. Jay says speedsters aren't gods.

Jay is wrong.

“You’re not a god, Barry,” Oliver says softly, and at the time, those were words of comfort for Barry’s tired and anxiety riddled mind. It had been difficult to really connect with the Legends and some of the other people that came with Oliver from Starling City because there was literally an alien invasion happening, and on top of that, it had just been revealed that Barry created Flashpoint, created everyone’s new lives, erasing important things, _and_ there was an ominous message from Rip Hunter in the future voicing his blatant distrust of Barry. Barry understands everyone, now. If he were someone else and heard the message, he wouldn’t have trusted the future version of himself, too. _Now moreso_ , Barry thinks as his eyes stay glued to the cement under his feet, a futuristic blue sheen of light against his darkened shadow under the pale moonlight, barely reaching the soles of his Flash suit.

How anyone had even changed their minds about Barry was all thanks to Oliver, who was calm, collected, and succinct as always, a heavy contrast to Barry’s horrible attempt at being a leader.

Oliver is wrong as well.

“You are not God, Barry.” Oh Iris. Sweet and wonderful and kind Iris who has done nothing but support Barry since he was nine. The only reason she and Joe are involved in this twisted mess is because Barry exists, and because he exists, he constantly makes wrong bad _bad_ decisions that lead to less than pleasant consequences. Barry is painfully aware of that, yet Joe stands strong on his side and Iris is _engaged_ to him, ready to fight the Flash’s enemies right alongside him. Barry loves them.

As much as Barry hates to say it, Iris is wrong, too.

There’s a moment from a few weeks ago, where Savitar says, “None of you are on your knees. It's a smart move to bow before a deity.” Except it’s not Savitar. It’s Savitar speaking through Julian, because Savitar was trapped in the speed force where he _was supposed_ to stay for the rest of eternity.

“I’m going to destroy this city like I did in the future, so you can see the truth Barry. And then you’ll treat me like a god,” Savitar says in his mechanical modulation, not long ago.

Barry remembers ever so clearly retorting back, “You’re not God!” with a grim face and no time for respite.

But as Barry looks into the ethereal blue glow before him, he knows that he’s wrong.

Savitar is right. He _is a god_.

And then he climbs out of his suit and he is _Barry Allen_.

“There is no Flash without Iris West,” Barry swallows, repeating something that he’s said about a year ago. There is no Flash without Iris West. Savitar is Barry. Iris West is dead where Savitar comes from. This Barry has no Iris West. This Barry has a gigantic burn scar, a painful looking gash cut across the whole of his right face, a faint smile, playing on his lips.

“If you’re future me, why would you kill Iris? You love her!” Barry is completely bewildered, blindsided by what this means for his future.

“ _You_ love Iris. My Iris has never existed,” Savitar is speaking again, so casually with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders because _Iris doesn’t mean anything to this Barry anymore_. “And yours will be, too. Soon.”

“I’m going to stop you,” Barry spits out, glaring harshly at Savitar. He’s met with an amused chuckle.

“Will you?” Savitar’s voice— _It’s not me that's not my voice I will never be Savitar_ —is genuinely curious, curious as to how Barry can still be so foolishly hopeful. Barry’s wondering the same question.

“I’m going to stop you,” Barry says again, voice nearly cracking at the end of the statement. It’s so obvious to both him and his future self that at this point, Barry is just trying to convince himself.

“Now, what _are_ you going to do with this information, hmm? It just wouldn't do if everyone back at the ol’ STAR Labs knew that what they were working so hard to prevent would be carried out by the one who wants to stop it the most,” Savitar is taunting him. “I mean, don’t you already have enough problems on your plate? Killer Frost—”

“Caitlin. Her name is Caitlin Snow,” Barry interjects, gritting his teeth. How would Julian greet this news about Barry being his own villain? How would _Cisco_ react? And most importantly, how would _Joe and Iris_ react? If he gets out of this alive, maybe Barry _should_ just keep this to himself. Then again, what would not telling them result in? They'd feel even more betrayed when they find out who Savitar is, and realizing that Barry knew already but hid it away. In this case, which decision is the _bad_ decision?  
  
“Oh, I’m afraid it’s not Caitlin Snow. At least not anymore. This is it,” Savitar mimics an apologetic tone, and Barry is about to ask—

“How would I know? I’m from the far future, idiot. Did that escape from your brain?” He can feel the tips of his ears heating up slightly. Barry has nearly forgotten in these short distracting moments that Savitar knows everything. Everything about Barry, every step he’ll take, and every word that will come out of his mouth. That _was_ a stupid question Barry that was about to ask.

“Which is also my brain. But less—what should we call it? Less developed. Although you are just so much more innocent. Oblivious. Naive. Whatever word suits you better. Simply more—” Savitar’s eyes rake up Barry’s body and pauses to land at his mouth for a split second before shifting back up to meet Barry’s eyes. “ _Delectable_ ,” Savitar grins at him.

Is Savitar being… playful? _That’s not the right word for this_. Is Savitar teasing him?

But isn't Savitar j _ust him from the future_? Barry’s brain is short circuiting as Savitar takes a step closer to him. Barry takes a step back.

“I’m not going to _kill_ you. You understand that I can’t. What are you so afraid of?” Savitar moves even closer to Barry.

Barry is about ready to run the hell back to STAR Labs. Maybe not telling anyone about his very intuitive decision to talk to Savitar all on his own wasn’t such a good idea. Impulsiveness has always been one of his biggest weaknesses.

“I’m not scared of you,” Barry blurts out and immediately regrets it. It’s as if they're having a one sided argument where Barry is on the losing side, sounding very much like a child right now.

“ _Oh_?” Savitar licks his lips, and Barry can almost see speed from the speedforce smashing against Savitar’s pupils from the inside of his eyes, wanting to escape out and be let free and to r _un fast_. If Barry finds Savitar a bit attractive, does that mean he's being a narcissist?

The other speedster looks about ready to pounce on Barry and tear him in edible chunk sized pieces, so Barry decides that running away tonight would not mean that he’s a coward. He’s just making a smart decision, for once in his life.

And Barry turns tail and runs as fast as he can towards STAR Labs, where he hopes Cisco, Julian, or even HR is still there and hasn't left yet. Barry’s so stupid and he knows it; why would he _not bring his comms with him_? It's way too late to regret it and it's taking up too much time to think about so Barry stops wasting time dwelling on the matter. He’s making sure he’s not going fast enough to time time travel, yet also making sure he’s borderline there because even though he has a head start on Savitar, the future evil version of himself is still too fast for Barry to outrun.

He has a few ‘minutes’ to think of something to counter Savitar. Tracy still hasn't invented the device needed to trap Savitar. There’s no way to make Savitar voluntarily go back into the speed force; the speedforce might not even let _Barry_ back in. The crystal is useless now. Savitar is too fast for Barry to see. He needs to slow Savitar down. But with what? Caitlin has gone over to the dark side, so who else?

 _Speedforce > Fast> Slow down> Ice> Caitlin> Killer Frost> Coldcoldcold> Captain Cold> >Leonard Snart> is dead because you killed him_, Barry. You _killed_ —

Barry stops trying to think of ways to counter Savitar. He focuses on running faster and running as close to time travel as possible without going there. Lord knows he’s messed up enough of the timeline.

“ _Who’s the villain now, Flash? Who's the villain now_?” An angry memory flashes to the forefront of his brain and Barry shoves it off to the side. He can't waste time thinking about how the Reverse Flash was _right_ or else he’ll never ever _stop_ thinking about it.

He doesn't understand how other speedsters a lot faster than him can run at the speed of time and not be tempted to _go back_ and constantly change minor things. Maybe this is just another one of Barry’s flaws, because he and Savitar seem to be the only ones drastically bending and snapping timelines out of place.

There’s only red and yellow electricity under his eyelids, and Barry feels momentary relief. Savitar may not be even following him.

Barry is wrong for the second time tonight. He’s not even halfway to STAR Labs, he’s only had enough time to really blink thrice, before an overwhelming amount of blue just surrounds him. Terror, absolute fear grips his heart because _Savitar is so much faster than him_ and _there’s no way he can escape this_. Something rams into Barry, faster than Barry can even see, faster than the speed of light, rams into his side, hard and unyielding.

Before he even knows it, he’s on the ground in an alley and he’s panting so hard, the scratchy sound of his lungs almost louder than the buzzing of the crystal suit of armor knelt on the ground beside him.

A thought crosses his head in the painful haze. _If Savitar is me, does that mean I can run as fast as him later on_? But that’s not a _good thought, Barry_. It slips from his mind.

The pain in his left leg doesn't register until the haze fades into clarity. Pain, more painful than anything he could have imagined. When he looks towards his foot, trying to move as little as possible, he sucks in an air of breath at the sight of his severed Achilles heel, bloodied with torn ligament and muscle, something sharp slicing through it in Barry’s tumble. But on top of that, Barry’s sure every bone in his left leg is also shattered to bits. It would take a whole two days for him to heal from this, but he can’t reach his team and Savitar is _right over there_ coming closer, closing in on his prey.

It hurts so much.

Savitar stops at the end of Barry’s body where his left foot _which still hurts unbelievably how could something hurt this badly_ is, and he crouches down, staring at Barry’s leg curiously.

Barry does his best to scoot away from Savitar, but he only moves a few centimeters away in his struggle. He doesn't even attempt getting up. He can’t get up and he doesn't need to try because he’ll end up just disappointing himself.

“That must hurt, huh?” Savitar gazed at the bloody wound. It’s a wonder that Barry hasn’t let himself pass out yet. He needs to know what Savitar will do with him and really can't risks falling unconscious with Savitar so close to his body.

“What if I tell you I could heal all of it, right now?” Savitar moves his gaze towards Barry’s, raising his eyebrow inquisitively. “Make it feel better.”

“I would ask why the hell you would offer something like that to me when I would obviously refuse you,” Barry grinds on his words. Savitar laughs, for the third time that night. “ _And_ when this is your fault in the first place.”

“It doesn’t look like you have any choice in my decision. It’s not as if you’re going anywhere, anyway,” Savitar lowers a hand to Barry’s ankle and pokes it. Barry curls into himself at a raw hot prick of pain that slams into him.

Future Barry is an asshole.

“Relax,” Savitar coos, hand hovering over the injured area. _I’m going to have a difficult time doing that_. But Barry doesn't say no. The future version of himself is vibrating his hand at superspeed, and Barry knows this from the sound only, because it’s so fast that he can’t even see the blur. It’s as if Savitar’s hand disappeared the moment it clutched Barry’s leg.

Relief.

Barry rotates his ankle. Nothing. No pain, just normalcy.

Barry will never take for granted the way he feels when he’s uninjured again.

But this defies all science! No one can heal from just a touch, at least no one that Barry knows of. Maybe there _is_ a meta out there that _can_ heal from a touch.

Savitar’s hand is still clamped down on Barry’s ankle, but now vibrating at a much slower speed, slow enough for Barry to be able to see it again.

It feels oddly soothingly pleasing. It’s odd. Barry’s being odd. _He can get up again_ —

Barry pushes the hand away and leaps to his feet, ready to run again but Savitar is in front of him, not in his suit, in less time than it took for Barry to think the words _oh shit_.

“ _This_ ,” he gestures at Barry, “is how you’re going to repay your kind benefactor?” Savitar doesn't sound angry, and that makes it even worse for Barry because he doesn't know what the hell Savitar’s thinking; Barry pins it down as a type of dangerous amusement. Barry stays still and doesn’t say a word, noticing that he’s still panting and wildly out of breath in the silence of the night. Savitar doesn't even seem to be breathing. _That could be you_ , the thought slips back into Barry’s head. _Strong and fast_. The voice sounds way too familiar.

 _Never_ , Barry thinks, but from the look Savitar is giving him, he must have said that out loud. He’s really losing it and he needs to lay down. On a sofa. Next to Iris. With some food.

Barry has no moves left. He’s held at checkmate, and he’ll lose the moment he moves forward again.

He haphazardously tries to run from Savitar again. This is his last move.

There's a gratuitous sting on his back as he realizes his back is being slammed against a brick wall. Barry loses his breath and any feeling from his body for a split second, and he groans gently when the numbness starts to subside.

His eyes are closed. When did he close his eyes?

 _Open them_.

Savitar is there, grinning gleefully and maliciously and is altogether too much to take in to see himself like this. It’s like Barry’s looking into a warped mirror of the future.

Barry closes his eyes again.

Open.

Savitar has pinned him down hard, but at least Barry doesn't have to stare into those demented eyes anymore.

But Barry can see Savitar’s head lowering to the space between his collar and his head, where the crook of Barry’s neck is. Barry can feel his face heat up as small bits of cool wind continue to whip against his cheek. Savitar inhales loudly and nuzzles into Barry’s neck.

Barry has to bite down onto the inside of his cheek to stop a surprised gasp. _What_? It's a useless movement, but Barry pushes against Savitar’s chest anyway.

It feels _just as pleasant_ as when Savitar was healing Barry’s leg with speedster magic.

 _No, it doesn't feel good. Your body is lying to you, Barry! Think_!

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Barry chokes out. There's a hum in response, which is a worse answer than if Savitar had just stayed silent.

And then he feels lips on his skin that don’t belong there. _Cold_ and _soft_ and _pliable_ and so _gentle_ , pressing against the corner of his bare shoulder. Barry can’t help a full body shudder that escapes him, and he can feel the lips on his skin curl into a smile. He can feel the wind tickling his bare arms. Where did the leather of his Flash suit go?

On the floor, in the peripheral of Barry’s vision is something red and forgotten. Almost all of the top half of his suit, with the Flash emblem crushed to pieces and left on top of it. Of course Savitar knows how to pull all the seams of his suit apart. Cisco is going to very much tear him apart, just like the now very much destroyed Flash suit. But Savitar _is_ Barry.

Savitar is Barry.

“Stop, _stop!”_ And to Barry’s surprise, Savitar complies and pulls away, looking up at Barry with half lidded eyes, darkened with a look that Barry never thought he’d see on himself. But hidden inside, he can see loneliness and anguish that he _knew_ he also had when his mom and dad were murdered. 

“Hmm?” Savitar says, and Barry’s starting to think that nothing matters to Savitar anymore.

“You're _me_ ,” Barry blurts out. Savitar leans back down towards Barry’s neck, the soft pad of his tongue tracing indiscernible patterns along Barry’s skin. Barry continues mildly pushing against Savitar, confused out of his mind by his own positive reaction to his future self’s touch.

“Are you saying that you really care about such a nonessential concept?” Savitar’s teeth continue to nip gently at one spot before he bites down _hard_ and without warning.

Barry isn't prepared and he can't hold back a long guttural moan. He does, however, bring a clenched fist up to his mouth to muffle the sound as best as he can. Barry doesn't know if he’s in pain. All he feels is a soft toe curling blanket of mind blowing pleasure wrapping around his senses, impeding them from doing anything sensible. Almost similar to being struck by lightning.  _Did Savitar just send lightning through a hickey_? Barry can already see an angry red bruise later tonight, one that _won’t_ heal quickly, that Savitar doesn't _want to_ heal quickly.

“I know all your secrets. I know your aspirations. I can have whatever I want, and _whoever I want_ ,” Savitar growls. Barry can hear several threats in just that one statement. Savitar could take anybody and keep them locked up, just as Eobard Thawne had. And Savitar knows _everything_ about what happened with Thawne, all the things that Barry definitely has not told a single living soul. Savitar could take this Iris and make her—

But this could happen at faster than the speed of light and nobody would know but Barry.

Savitar watched him with rapt attention, and Barry’s whole body flushed under his gaze, making him feel t _oo warm_ even as cool wind continues to blow by. Barry squirmed and thought of everyone at STAR Labs who were depending on him, Joe who was depending on him to fight off Savitar and keep him away from Iris.

“Do you feel ashamed?” Savitar mused, eyeing a small bulge forming down under Barry’s suit, the costume that seems much tighter than he remembered it to be a few moments ago. Barry’s face flushes deeply. “Just think of it as… _masturbating_.” Barry definitely doesn't feel any better about anything and instead, the temperature of his face continues to rise at a phenomenal rate. He feels light-headed. Barry could die right now and it would be a mercy.

“After all,” Savitar lifts a hand upward to run through Barry’s scalp and gripped at his hair, moving his other hand _down_ , “I am you.”

_No nono no_

But a part of Barry needs this. He needs this as much as he needs that trip back to the past to help him get faster to defeat Zoom. Eobard Thawne had locked Barry up in _the room_ and then—

It would be _so easy_ to just let go and spread his legs and let Savitar have his wicked way with him. Barry tastes iron the next time he licks his lips. He must have bitten down hard enough to draw blood, but he doesn't even remember it happening. Everybody knows what they say about blood. A single drop can be enough to attract a predator from miles away. And Savitar’s eyes are practically glowing.

Savitar’s intentions are redirected and the stray hand from moment earlier moves back up to press gently on Barry’s bleeding lip. The hand behind Barry’s head is rubbing soothingly and rhythmically to lure Barry into a false sense of security.

And then Savitar leans in and Barry doesn't even try to fight him. A tongue pushes down on Barry’s bleeding lip, lapping up the blood, as if drinking Barry’s suffering will bring Savitar pleasure and contentment. Savitar licks the seam of Barry’s lips and then pauses, taunting and waiting for Barry to open up all at the same time. Barry parts his lips with no caution and allows Savitar to ravage him, digging his fingernails into Savitar’s human skin. Savitar wastes no time exploring Barry’s mouth, every so often tugging at Barry’s hair. Barry whimpers, somewhat thankful that Savitar already knows all his weak spot and _all_ the things he enjoys. Savitar takes in Barry’s bottom lip, rolling his tongue against his wound and biting harder to coax more blood out. And then Savitar takes Barry’s tongue and sucks down on it like it was the most normal thing he's ever done, but it's so effective and Barry is physically shaking and shuddering where he’s standing.

"Man plans," Savitar breathes.

 _I'm going to fall over_ , Barry realizes as his legs buckle. Savitar immediately moves the hand tugging Barry’s hair to his lower back, where the end of Barry’s spine is. The hand is awfully close to Barry’s ass, but Savitar sufficiently holds Barry up.

“Oh my god,” Barry stammers indignantly. Barry would have dropped to his knees if it weren't for Savitar.

Savitar kisses the corner of his lips softly, "Thank you for the compliment." _Savitar is a god._

"And god laughs," Savitar murmurs, finishing his earlier quote.

There are tears gathering on the corners of Barry’s eyes because the sting of pleasure is too much.

He feels sick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't keep the Eobarry out of this I suck
> 
>  
> 
> Can't write smut sEND HELP
> 
> Wanted to say one more time that I wrote this BEFORE 3x21 so I basically used the mirror AND god metaphor AND the Rip Hunter thingy AND the man plans and god laughs quote BEFORE they used it all canonically COINCIDENCE??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I, uh, do another chapter after this? Or should I just end it here?

Can someone feel nauseated from spending too much time on someone else’s lap? Because that’s exactly how Barry’s feeling. Cold, but also shivering for all the wrong reason.

Barry hasn't forgotten _whose_ lap he was sitting on.

Savitar is resigned to silence, and so is Barry because it makes no sense for Barry to want himself this way.

Savitar has built up a name for himself, one that goes back more than a millennia, since the beginning of time, and Barry has been the Flash for about how long—a meager three years?

Somehow, Savitar reads his thoughts and begins to speak again, to Barry’s displeasure.

“Do you think of yourself as dispensable?” Barry is quick to open his mouth to retort but—

“Ah, ah, ah,” Savitar chides, wagging a finger at Barry. “Don’t lie. When given the chance, you would gladly die for all these people wouldn't you? Your _family_.” Savitar snarls at the word family, as it was taboo and just too poisonous to even say.

“Joe,” Savitar gently places his palm against Barry’s face, cupping it and rubbing his thumb soothingly at the edge of his lips. Barry shies away from the touch, giving Savitar a nasty side eye just for mentioning Joe. Savitar chuckles.

“Julian,” Savitar gently kisses Barry’s bottom lip, backs up and then sensually licks his own lips, his gaze never leaving Barry’s. “Sweet.” Barry’s breath hitches and he’s quick to direct his gaze to the forgotten pile of his broken Flash suit tossed to the side. All it does is remind him of how much of a failure he’s being, and that he’s still half naked from the waist up.

“Caitlin.” There’s a pause and then a satanically evil laugh. “Killer Frost.” The next time Savitar leans in, Barry knocks his forehead against Savitar as hard as he can, and feels complete and utter horror rise in him as he realizes the force of Savitar’s vice grip on his hips have not changed one bit.

“We were always fighting against the world, weren't we?” Savitar drawls on, unaffected by Barry’s pathetic attempt to fight back.

“Now where were we? Ah, HR.” Barry doesn't think that Savitar can sound more horrible, but of course he’s wrong. Savitar laughs again, this time a wretched ugly heave, the sound of someone reliving something horrible but laughing it off at the same time.

“Got to watch out for that pretender. It’s not as if he can accomplish anything. Well, at least not anymore.” Savitar’s hands are on his chest, fingers drifting dangerously lower and lower.

“Cisco, especially,” Savitar says thoughtfully. His hands pause.

“I—ah!” Barry cries as those deft fingers wrap around his right nipple and _twist_. Barry is _unbelievably sensitive_ and Savitar keeps ghosting his fingertips over the hardening pink nub until Barry is squirming, a shuddering mess generating faint ripples of electricity in the air around them.

“Hah, no—” Barry breathes, moving his own arms up to his chest to push the hands away but Savitar catches his wrists first, guiding his own hands to his nipples. Barry submits to his primal desires and experimentally caresses one nipple, surprised at how _good_ it feels and the amazing shock that travels up to his brain. Savitar continues to encourage Barry to palm his own nipples, and when the sensation of shyness is overtaken by the need to feel pleasure, Barry pinches down harder, rewarded with the flowing sensation of heat and the sharp spike it sends through his chest and down into his belly. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. He whimpers, writhing about with one hand pinching and pulling frantically at his nipples, moving the other one down lower so he can wrap it tightly against his growing erection.

Barry nearly forgets that Savitar is there until his lowering hand is slapped out of the way. Barry stops fidgeting around, his face red and his chest heaving.

“Well aren't you sensitive? And remarkably cute,” Savitar remarks, clearly enjoying whatever show Barry was putting on. The reminder of Savitar hasn't willed Barry’s erection down, even though it _really_ should.

Savitar leans forward to run the flat of his tongue tentatively over one nipple and making Barry groan without inhibition. Encouraged by that reaction, Savitar draws the other nipple into his mouth and sucks carefully, using his tongue to slide back and forth until Barry sees stars under his eyelids.

“All of time is relative, you know?” Savitar whispers. Barry _has_ heard of the phrase several times before but _why_ mention this now? He locks eyes with Savitar, feeling embarrassed and shameful.

There’s a short pause before a flurry of movements. Savitar shifts until he’s the one kneeling under Barry and Barry is pressed against a dirty wall.

“Time is the measurer of all things, but is itself immeasurable. Time eases all things and is the great disclosure of all things, but is itself undisclosed,” Savitar continues, as if he understands everything about the universe. Maybe he _is_ the definition of time, having lived through all manifested versions of time and understanding everything.

It’s odd for Savitar to be the one kneeling before Barry, hands still gripped firmly on his hips just in case he tried to escape. Suddenly a bucket of icy water is splashed against Barry and he realizes that _this is actually happening_ and that he’s about to stand there and let his f _uture self fuck him until he doesn't remember anything except for his_ name. Barry struggles a bit harder than he was trying previously, to no avail.  
  
“Time is a slut. It _fucks_ everyone,” Savitar growls softly, pressing the side of his cheek to Barry’s half-hard erection. _Shut up, please stop talking and_ —  
  
Barry realizes he’s talking out loud when Savitar emits a low rumble of amusement.

“But of course.” Savitar all but ruins the Flash costume and tears apart the bottom half of whatever’s left of his suit and Barry is finally almost completely exposed to the outside air.

Savitar sucks another large stinging hickey into his inner thigh without any warning, looking up at Barry with his eyelashes fluttering. All Barry can do is grind his hips languidly against the air where nothing is there, wanting _any_ type of pressure _at_ _all_ to relieve him.

Savitar palms Barry’s cock through the wet fabric of his underwear, hand lingering on a stain of precum that shows Barry is more aroused than he should be. Savitar takes his sweet time pulling the remaining cloth down, but when he does, Barry’s now hard cock pulls free. Barry breathes in a lungful of icy air.

Savitar tweaks one of Barry’s nipples one last time before the other speedster's lustful hands slid down his body, Barry emitting tiny little gasps of pleasure. Savitar was _finally_ starting to stroke his cock until he stopped again, teasing him and leaving Barry whining in frustration.

Instead, Savitar takes Barry’s cock into his mouth and Barry slides his eyes close, moaning as he throws his head back. It's hot and wet and _tight_ and this is so much better than anything he’s ever felt before from anyone. _From Iris_.

He wills the thought away.

Savitar closes his lips around the head of Barry’s cock at first; he lets his tongue swirl and sucks gently, working along the length of it, slow and wet, using the clever flicking of his tongue. Barry is mewling shamefully, soft _ah, ah_ , _ah’s_ escaping his open mouth.

Barry’s hand are on Savitar’s head before he knows it, curling and gripping with the tips of his fingers pressed into the scalp.

Savitar’s lips are back at the head of Barry’s cock, and he swallows it down, his lips tight around the shaft, his cheeks stretched hollow. Barry feels something hot and heavenly at the base of his spine starting to build quickly, quicker than he thought it would. The sight of Savitar being so submissive is easily sending Barry down a spiral of pleasure as Savitar continues to work his cock.

Savitar pulls off when Barry is _right_ there, much to Barry’s utter frustration. The tip of his cock is obscenely shiny from spit and precome, and when Barry peers a bit higher, so is Savitar’s lips, saliva stringing from the bow.

Savitar doesn't move at all and only continues rubbing Barry’s thighs earnestly. _Oh no_.

“Well? Go on. I know you want to. It’s just a simple few words,” Savitar’s voice is sore, gravelly and low as if it was used too much, but Barry knows that’s not the case. Savitar’s voice is sore from sucking Ba _rry’s cock_.

Barry hangs onto his last thread of resistance and rapidly shakes his head. Savitar’s fingers wander a bit farther back to where Barry’s puckered asshole is and presses against the rim. Barry slowly slides down the wall as his resistance is peeled away, Savitar teasing the rim by letting his fingers continue to wander around it without breaching the muscle.

“So easy,” Savitar lets out a guttural moan, as if he’s the one feeling an infinite amount of ecstasy.

“Come on, please,  _Barry!_ ” Savitar mimics him, whimpering and breathing and sounding _so needy groaning_ Barry’s _name_ pleadingly.

Savitar's grip has gotten slacker and Barry has a billionth of a second to make his decision. He finds that his legs are very unwilling to run when he's this _close_ to completion.

Is that really what Barry sounds like?

But then the question doesn't matter anymore because that’s all the incentive Barry needs to hear before he begs, “Ah, p—please? _Please_ , I need to, _hah_ , I n-need—h _nng_ —Savitar, ah, _please_!”

And Savitar’s knuckles brush along the back of his cock and then he’s finally coming, _coming hard_ with his hips bucking wildly, breath coming in erratic gasps. He goes rigid with his back arching and he’s grasping for air, for anything; he’s met with an eager mouth and then a tongue slithering into his own mouth wet and lewd and perfectly. It fucks slowly across his own, just as Barry is doing to the tight hole that Savitar has made with a fist. Barry is buzzing in and out of the speed force. It's soothing and shameful and so good as Savitar’s fist tightens to fuck Barry all the way through it, milking every last drop of his balls until Barry is left with a weak twitch and tremble before he drops to the floor in exhaustion, flushing a deep red.

It's so _so_ _filthy ._

Barry continues to quiver uncontrollably on the concrete floor beneath him. He lolls his head over only to be met Savitar’s smug burned face. “Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it, _Barry_?”

“Barry?” Cisco’s voice sends Barry into a state of panic because h _e can’t move_. His body will _refuse_ to move for the next hour. He tilts his head back to shoot Savitar a desperate look.

Savitar continues to grin at Barry, unmoving. Cisco’s footsteps are obviously coming closer to where they are. _Goddammit, he wants me to beg_.

“ _Please_?” Barry croaks out. Savitar gets into his metallic armor, gathers Barry’s broken suit, and clutches Barry close to the cold, tangy metal in less time than it takes for Barry to blink once, leaving gross evidence that Cisco won’t even bother to look at twice, let alone vibe it.

 _Wait, where’s he gonna take me?_ Barry thinks, furrowing his brows tiredly as the wind whips against his bare body. They stop.  
  
“ _Holy shit_ ,” Killer’s Frost’s shocked voice gives him all the answers that he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I've ever written about someone actually orgasming ok

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204627) by [dirtydarkness418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418)




End file.
